The Red Heads
by amelie221b
Summary: This is a fanfiction that describes the next generation of Weasleys and Potters, how I imagine them. There are 10 facts for each little Weasley menace. Please read!
1. Victoire Weasley

Hello! I'm WeasleyRedXmasJumper and this is a fanfiction that describes the next generation of Weasleys and Potters, how I imagine them. There are 10 facts for each little Weasley menace. This is my first fanfic so please leave a review!

The Red Heads - Victoire

1\. Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter, Victoire has long, straight, silvery blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute button nose and rosy cheeks. Since she is 1/8 veela, she has inherited her mother's looks, but the veela charm does not work. Victoire is not bothered by this. She doesn't really notice boys.

2\. That was a lie. The only boy she will ever notice is Teddy. And he doesn't notice her. Victoire doesn't rely on her looks anyway - she wants Teddy to see her for who she is. But she feels that this is just a dream, a fantasy.

3\. Victoire is earnest and inquisitive. She takes after her mother and though she is adventurous, Victoire is also cautious. She never forgets to thank people and use her manners, and she sticks by the rules - when she feels that it is necessary.

4\. She doesn't like beauty. She wishes people would be friends with her because of her personality, actually get to know her, rather than say, 'You know Victoire Weasley? That pretty girl in Gryffindor?"

5\. She's got her dad's courage, temper and brains, evened out with her mum's clear thinking, calm nature and polite attitude.

6\. Her favourite subject is Charms - it is very delicate and simple, and in Victoire's humble opinion, the most useful in everyday life now that Voldemort was gone. Yes, the Weasleys now said Voldemort, in order to keep Harry from sighing in annoyance.

7\. The entire family goes for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's team. Victoire is a Chaser in Quidditch, while Rose is Keeper, Al is Seeker, James and Fred are Beaters and the other two in the Gryffindor team aren't in the family. If fairness is doubted, the captain is a seventh year, who isn't a Weasley or family friend. Victoire is very talented at Chaser but hates the spotlight and never eats breakfast before a game.

8\. She _hates_ Vicky, Vicki, Vick, and Vic, and only answers to 'Toire or Victoire.

9\. Rose is Victoire's favourite cousin. They've got a lot in common and love Quidditch. Ever since she held baby Rose, Victoire has had a strong connection to her cousin. The one thing they disagree on is whether The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron is better. Victoire likes the Leaky Cauldron; she won't admit that it's because it's where she and Teddy first introduced themselves.

10\. In her first year, she went into the Forbidden Forest with Teddy and her friends, Nat and Jo, looking for unicorns.


	2. Dominique Weasley

A/N: Thank you sooo much to Lovely Spell who wrote a really nice review and encouraged me to continue this little fanfic! Reviews make me feel loved! I will be hopefully starting an actual story called The Golden Years, which is inspired by the time Harry broke up with Ginny, saying something like "We could have had weeks, months, years, maybe." Be on the lookout for that. So, without further ado, here is Dominique Weasley.

The Red Heads - Dominique

1\. Dominique is the middle child of Bill and Fleur. She has straight, silvery blonde hair down to her shoulder blades and has light blue eyes. She is also quite beautiful, but feels that Victoire is better looking than she. This doesn't matter too much to her.

2\. Dominique is outgoing and loves pranking her cousins with Fred and James, not worrying too much about beauty and arriving home at the end of each day covered in dirt and with sticks in her hair.

3\. Dominique also goes by Dom, which is what her family and friends call her. The exception is her mother, who calls all of her children by their full names. This bothers Dom quite a bit, and as a result, she is closer to her father than her mother.

4\. Dom has manners. Which doesn't mean she uses them. Unlike her polite sister, Dominique prefers a wilder, more adventurous attitude. She inherited this from her father, and is his pride and joy.

5\. She cut her hair in her locked bathroom when she was four, deciding that she didn't care about beauty and that brushing her long hair took up too much time that could have been spent exploring. This was provoked by an argument with her mother about which clothes would go with her hair for her cousin James' birthday.

6\. At Hogwarts, Dominique likes Potions. She is well ahead of the class, so she can spend her time concocting her own potions. These are frequently tested on an unsuspecting Louis (Dom's little brother).

7\. Dominique loves Quidditch, but doesn't play for her house. She has Gryffindor spirit and all, but prefers to fly out of the spotlight, just like she causes trouble out of the suspecting sight of the professors.

8\. The worst trouble she ever got into was turning every item in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes bright purple, using a made up spell and the stolen wand of her Aunt Ginny. The shop was closed for two days while counter spells were thought of to revert the shop to its original state.

9\. She does not notice boys. Full stop.

10\. While she bickers constantly with her siblings, she really does love them. They get on her nerves, being so perfect, and they deserve a prank or two daily as existence tax, so she says. But really, they're mostly sort of alright.


End file.
